Asterisk
by Noodle-Brained Kitsune
Summary: *DEAD*Bleach drabbles. Nothing to do with the song 'Asterisk' in particular, save it's Bleach fandom. Temporary title.


_**Author's Notes:**_ Buwar. Blame goes to Rambling Coffee Addict for inspiring me back into fan fiction. Damn, I was so close to escaping, two years clean… :Flail: Kidding, I really do still like fan fiction, just not writing it too terribly often. Ah well….

Random series Bleach drabbles. .. Well, more like large ficlet?.. Or.. Something in between full blown fan fiction and drabble. I don't know… Any event, I'm writing this first one at least when I should duly be studying for finals…. :Shifty eyes:…. You didn't hear that.

So… Now for the fun stuff.. :Deep breath:

I have not, will not and never not (Double negative! Bad Kitsune!) own Bleach. That belongs to Tite Kubo, blah, blah, etc.etc. So don't even try to sue me. I'm in enough student debt within the coming years as is.

And in a shocking turn of events, I finally have spell check. Scary.

0000000000000000000000  
**Title:** She looked at him  
**Pairings**: Ichigo/Rukia implied  
**Rating:** K  
**Genre:** Mushy? I don't know! Flail  
**Time: **Pre-Soul Society arc  
**Summary:** Observations and musings in a muggy classroom  
**Notes:** I know this makes absolutely no sense. This was written on five hours of sleep. It was like I spewed my brain on the computer. Whee  
0000000000000000000000

She looked at him. Him being a certain sulky faced red-head cum substitute Shinigami. With a name that would put most people in the mind of fruit…. And who was currently slouched a mere desk away.

Then again.. She wasn't really looking at him. Rather, she was only observing him over her book from the corner of her eye. She nodded to herself slightly. Looking implied things…At least in her mind's eye.

Class had descended into another cesspit of boredom and most of the students had already fallen into a stupor for the most part. That and the weather outside had not helped matters, the mugginess of the outdoors oozing into the school and making everyone sluggish. Not that this mattered really to the weakened Shinigami. Quite frankly she didn't give a care towards the academics of the modern age. After all, it was just a simple subterfuge for her Gigai.. And the Gigai was only a temporary habitat. Soon she'd recouperate enough of her powers and be able to return to the Soul Society…

….Home…

…. But then, why did it seem like such a hollow thing to say? Why did that word sound so forced, so foreign, when placed into the context of the Soul Society? Of course she'd want to go home… Right? The corners of her mouth turned down ever so slightly. What was there…?

…But here… She looked at-- No, studied -- Ichigo. Though in the back of her mind she wondered really if it was ridiculous to correlate the word looking with something more than what it was. After a few moments pause, she nodded to herself, her eyes still fixed on the red-head. It must've been the heat…

He glanced in her direction. Chocolate eyes regarded blue for the briefest of seconds, Ichigo's expression clearly asking 'Hollow?'. Rukia blinked, quickly giving a small nod 'no'. Quirking an eyebrow, the teen made a something akin to a shrug and went back to his class time stupor.

Mentally the girl berated herself for looking--Wait, observing -- Ichigo too long.

She chanced another glance at Ichigo.

And, it was barely perceptible to outside observers it had happened so fast, and though Rukia was familiar with Ichigo's expressions enough, what he did next made her wonder.. And though her conscious thought wouldn't admit it openly, made her heart make a strange flip-flop.

He smiled. A fleeting smile but a smile none the less. A genuine smile had lingered from the corner of his mouth, not his usual smirk or scowl that Rukia had found herself accustomed to. Maybe.. Home was…

Rukia sighed. The heat really must've been getting to her to even formulate pretenses like this. She shook her head, trying to clear the cobwebs from her mind… And promptly gave up.

She looked at him.

0000000000000000000000  
Like? Constructive Crit.? Review. Flames will be used to chase after Menos Grandes. And stuff.


End file.
